


На седьмом небе

by Maiolaine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Clothed Sex, Hair Brushing, M/M, Mile High Club, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiolaine/pseuds/Maiolaine
Summary: — Я давно не летал эконом-классом. А знаешь, что еще я давно не делал?





	На седьмом небе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке [" **3.46** Додайте горячего кацудонного рейтинга в самолете!"](http://yoi1.diary.ru/p213383418.htm)

"Будем в Москве ровно в шесть утра, оттуда я в Фукуоку, не нужно встречать", — написал Юри сестре, на день раньше него улетевшей из Барселоны, когда милая девушка в форме Аэрофлота объявила, что они успешно поднялись в воздух.

Ответ пришлось подождать, Юри с головой ушел в попытки узнать, под какую музыку, с какой темой, "Хотя бы скажи, это классика?" будет кататься Виктор.  
Тот смеялся, но секретов не выдавал, подначивая его за неспортивное поведение и недостаточный фанатский задор одновременно.

Поэтому Юри не сразу заметил, что ответила не Мари, а Юко, а когда заметил, было уже поздно: он оказался втянут в обсуждение грандиозного праздника по случаю его возвращения и в качестве моральной поддержки перед Национальными.

Его моральная поддержка сидела слева от него.  
Юри нет-нет да и поглядывал в ту сторону, цеплялся взглядом за взгляд, искал и находил следы, оставленные его руками и губами на теле, совсем недавно, и как только они успели в аэропорт.

Юри уже чувствовал, как начинает скучать.  
"Главное, Чемпионат Европы пережить, после него выкроим время на личную встречу. И нужно будет думать, что противопоставить его программам, единственный неизвестный соперник. Что привезут остальные, я видел".

От этой мысли ему вдруг стало смешно, после стольких лет подражания, попыток догнать, именно Виктор — "неизвестный соперник".

Юри как никогда была нужна золотая медаль.

— Ты хочешь удивить всех, — он остановился на середине фразы. Он понял. — Нет. Меня. Ты хочешь удивить меня еще раз.

Виктор собрался было ответить, но тут с соседнего ряда, где сидела целая ватага шумных ребятишек, прямо в волосы Юри прилетела конфета.  
Виктор жестом фокусника вынул ее за угол разорванной обертки, погрозил детям пальцем:  
— Будете так себя вести, съем все, что у вас есть, потеряю спортивную форму и больше не получу ни одной медали, — он похлопал Юри по плечу, — все в Японию уедут.  
И дети, и их родители, и все еще не спящие пассажиры, пусть таких было немного, только сейчас узнали его.  
Юри выслушал извинения на русском, удивил всех, сказав "Nichego strashnogo", и поднялся, чтобы проверить в зеркале нормального размера, не осталось ли чего в волосах.

Виктор встал, чтобы его пропустить, но обратно не сел, а пошел следом.  
— Помогу.  
Последние ряды были пусты, Виктор даже не понизил голос, чтобы поделиться:  
— Никто не думал, что Виктор Никифоров может сидеть рядом с простыми смертными.  
Юри встряхнул головой, поглядел в зеркало, оперевшись о раковину, как кокосовая стружка падает вниз. Он и сейчас не всегда понимал, почему тот рядом с ним.  
— Я давно не летал эконом-классом. А знаешь, что еще я давно не делал? — Виктор шагнул ближе, погладил по спине, с намеком опустил ладони ниже.  
Юри медленно обернулся, спросил чужим, спокойным голосом:  
— Насколько давно? И с кем ты это делал?  
— Дай мне минуту, — пошел на попятный Виктор.

На выходе он столкнулся со стюардессой, та взволнованно дышала и пыталась говорить строго:  
— Вынуждена п-предупредить, что по правилам безопасности находиться в туалетной комнате можно только пятнадцать минут, после я обязана проверить, что с пассажиром все в порядке.  
Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся:  
— Безопасность — это святое. Никуда не уходите, — и подмигнул ей.  
Юри мрачно смотрел, как тот дошел до их мест, рылся в сумке, перекладывал что-то, затем подхватил пиджак и вернулся.

— Уверен, это вас успокоит, — Виктор, сплошное очарование, вложил ей прямо в руки стопку фотографий. Редких фотографий с автографами.  
Юри с бессильной завистью наблюдал, как стюардесса перебирает их.  
"У меня таких нет".

— Все-таки я обязана постучать с вопросом, — тут она добавила невпопад, — меня Настя зовут.  
— Пожалуйста, я ничего не имею против. Стучите, Настенька.  
И Виктор запер дверь прямо перед ней.

— Совсем засмущал девчонку.  
— Не волнуйся, сейчас примемся и за тебя.

Виктор бросил пиджак в раковину, разгладил его и, прикрыв глаза, поделился сладким воспоминанием, выговорил на ухо, сглатывая нетерпение, покусывая мочку в промежутках между фразами:  
— Еще в апреле я представлял, как раздену тебя в кабинке догола, как возьму до криков, чтобы все знали. Боже. Чтобы ни галстука, ни носков.  
Он расстегнул джинсы на Юри, стянул пониже, чтобы не мешались, и подсадил его.  
— Не холодно?  
Юри легко качнул головой и недоверчиво переспросил, толкаясь в ладонь, предлагая идти дальше:  
— В апреле? Так ведь мы никуда не летали.  
Виктор погладил его по щеке.  
— Ты спрашивал, когда был последний раз. Вот он ответ — в апреле. Я летел к тебе со всеми вещами по билету в один конец.  
Юри откинул голову назад, уперся в зеркало, выдохнул коротко и нетерпеливо:  
— Мне снять с себя все?  
Всерьез предложил и смотрел на нависшего над ним Виктора не мигая, глаза уже казались черными из-за расширившихся зрачков.  
— Нет, — запротестовал Виктор, поймал его руки, удержал. — Эротической фантазии это бы не повредило, но здесь не самое чистое место, справимся и так.  
Юри вывернулся и тут же притянул его к себе для поцелуя, положил подушечки пальцев точно на отметины, которые сам и оставил утром.  
Когда в ушах зазвенело, а рубашка прилипла к спине, он отстранился.  
— Дрочил на меня, значит, — Юри удовлетворенно улыбнулся, носком одного кроссовка подцепил второй, потряс, сбросил его со ступни на пол, выпутался из штанины. Потом согнул ногу в колене, прижав Виктора к себе. Тот застонал, низко и мелодично.  
— Нет, кое-что еще придется снять. — Он достал из кармана лубрикант и презервативы, положил их справа от Юри. — Отпусти.  
Юри тут же все понял, опустил ноги, одним движением стянул трусы и оставил их болтаться на джинсах, поерзал, поймав закипевший желанием взгляд. Шепнул:  
— Вперед.

От первого влажного, прохладного прикосновения он вздрогнул, схватился за край раковины, но заставил себя не зажиматься. Виктор заметил и склонился: с поцелуями, мазнул челкой по лбу, обнял в аромат своей туалетной воды, второй рукой принялся поглаживать, мучительно невесомо, его член.

Скоро Юри перестал понимать, где он, закрыл глаза, чтобы острее чувствовать удовольствие, потерялся в ощущении скользящих внутри пальцев. Когда вдруг стало пусто, он разочарованно простонал: "Витя!..", вызвав приглушенный смешок и ласковое: "Шш, сейчас".

Юри открыл глаза и, покусывая губы, смотрел, как Виктор раскатывает по члену презерватив, задышал чаще, когда головка уперлась во вход, и снова скользнул в темноту с первым движением.  
Тело двигалось само: навстречу, и еще, ближе, Юри закинул одну ногу Виктору на плечо, а второй уже привычно обхватил того за талию. Он несколько раз приложился спиной о кран, но в итоге смог сдвинуться так, чтобы только упираться головой в зеркало.  
Виктор обнял его крепче, дыхание влажно и горячо оседало на шее Юри, от чего пальцы на ногах поджимались.  
Юри падал, разбивался, кажется, даже кричал, потому что сейчас на губах лежала ладонь, крепко запечатывая их, но в итоге обнаруживал себя в объятиях, невредимым.

Стук в дверь застал обоих врасплох.

Юри не сразу вспомнил, где они находятся, огляделся растерянно, но ответил на вопрос стюардессы за двоих, что да, все в порядке, конечно, а как иначе-то. Виктор же, уткнувшись в его плечо, дрожал в послеоразменной неге, выйдя из него.

— Я… Я почти… Виктор! — это прозвучало не то жалобно, не то зло, Юри было все равно, он вот-вот дотянулся бы до солнца, чтобы на нем сгореть.  
Виктор наконец очнулся, виновато поглядел из-под ресниц, глубоко вдохнул, медленно, горячим прикосновением, выдохнул в ямку над ключицей — Юри пробрало неконтролируемой дрожью — и опустился на колени.

Виктор заглатывал член постепенно, выпускал изо рта, облизывал по всей длине, снова вставил в него пальцы, твердо вел его к пику с двух сторон.

И Юри таял в его руках.  
Плавился, растекался, изливался в горячий рот.

Отдышавшись, Юри прильнул к нему, потянулся вверх, все еще часто моргая из-за яркого света. Он провел пальцами по его лицу, собирая свою сперму, лизнул их, опять закрыл глаза.  
— Юри…  
Он слепо ткнулся выше, по запаху, на голос.  
— Не хочешь же ты умываться этой водой. — Юри мазнул локтем по надписи, что вода в кране не пригодна для питья, принялся целовать его, не оставив без внимания ни язык, ни уголок губ, пошел по краю подбородка и ниже, вылизал начисто.  
Виктор коротко дышал открытым ртом, челка намокла и прилипла в нескольких местах ко лбу.  
"Какой же он красивый", — подумал Юри и сдался желанию целовать его еще и еще.

После Виктор вертел его как куклу, обтирая бумажными полотенцами, одевал, проверял, касаясь губами уха, щеки, ведя носом по шее, все ли в порядке, спрашивал, готов ли он выйти.  
Юри сам взял его за руку и вытащил в салон, подтолкнул вперед.  


Так, держась за руки, они заглянули к стюардессам, попросили воды. Юри отдал ее Виктору, и смотрел, как он пьет, чуть ли не с большей жаждой, допил после него несколько последних глотков по дороге к своим креслам.

— Ты какой-то взъерошенный. — Юри дернулся, с сомнением посмотрел, как бы спрашивая, помнит ли Виктор, чем совсем недавно они занимались. — Надеюсь, мы всю кокосовую стружку из волос вытряхнули.  
"Вот он о чем".  
Виктор завозился, отыскал расческу и принялся за дело, мягко, одной рукой, склонив в удобное положение его голову.

Стюардесса Анастасия, которой сегодня повезло с неприлично дорогими фотографиями, прошла мимо с доброжелательной, понимающей улыбкой.

Юри закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на щеках расцветает румянец: пока он самозабвенно отдавался Виктору, запершись с ним в туалете международного авиарейса, не думал смущаться. То, как его сейчас расчесывали, с бережной неторопливостью, искренним любованием — он это чувствовал в каждом движении — было несомненно более интимно.

— Это было очень ярко, — наконец поделился впечатлением Юри, когда был причесан волосок к волоску.  
Виктор разулыбался, склонился ближе, чтобы говорить полушепотом:  
— Высота, другое давление, непривычно сухой воздух, тому множество причин.  
Юри покачал головой и поправил его, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Ты.  
Лицо у Виктора сделалось беззащитным и совсем юным. Он переплел их пальцы и поворачивал ладони, чтобы приглушенный в салоне свет ласково скользил по кольцам.

Убаюканный связавшей их гармонией, Юри задремал, ненадолго, ведь если он забыл об окружающем мире, то это не значило, что тот готов дать передышку. Экран его телефона засветился, уведомления о новых сообщениях, отправленных с разницей в пару секунд, посыпались валом.

Виктор, несмотря на поздний час, не спал и тут же повернулся с немым вопросом.

— Точно, мы не закончили обсуждение праздника. — Юри потер лоб, вздохнул. — То есть я до сих пор надеюсь их образумить. Это серебро, и я пока не победил тебя… — Виктор слушал бесстрастно, не хотел в их последние за черт знает сколько недель часы вдвоем спорить, хотя, наверное, стоило бы, но на "пока" засветился, удовлетворенно оглядел правильно настроенного на Чемпионат мира ученика. — О, Юко спрашивает, что в самолете может быть такого интересного, чтобы не отвечать почти целый час.  
— Как это что? Я.  
Юри качнулся в его сторону, нервно облизал губы.  
— А у тебя есть еще подписанные лимитки?  
Виктор поморщился от своей недальновидности и признал:  
— Не с собой.  
— Тогда не дразни меня.

И тут же принялся сам делать то, что запретил: сдвинулся в своем кресле, прижался бедром к бедру, пристроил голову на его плече и весь погрузился в диалог на японском.

Виктор смотрел на Юри, на далекую землю в иллюминаторе, вспыхивающую редкими огнями, на призрачное отражение своего лица, полное живых, во многом еще не знакомых эмоций.

Если бы его сейчас спросили, где они находятся, он бы без тени сомнения ответил: на седьмом небе от счастья. Судя по тому, как расслабленно опирался на него Юри, он и на этой вершине не оставил его одного.


End file.
